Misery Future
by afuroz
Summary: Harry mau-tidak-mau harus bersama Riddle Prefek Slytherin selama seminggu karena detensi. Harry juga harus sabar menghadapi tingkah Riddle yang menyebalkan selama dia menjalani detensi-nya. Tapi, karena Riddle, Harry bisa melihat masa depannya. Masa depan yang err.. sengsara atau mungkin bisa juga disebut bahagia? Duh. TRHP's fanfic. BL. OOC. Err.. RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Shitty Detention

Title: Misery Future

Rating: T

Length: Chapters

Pairing: TomHarry/TRHP

Warning: OOC (too much), slash, plotbunny, pengulangan kata, gaje (and you'll find the other bad things if you read)

Headnote: Hello! I bring TRHP's fic *dor* As always, saya kalau buat cerita pasti gajelas *udah tau gaje masih aja diposting* #slap, tapi saya bakal seneng banget kalau ada yang semepet RnR hehehe. Well, saya iseng buat fanfic ini karena ga tahan liat mas Tom Riddle Jr. di Chamber of Secret *curcol #gebukin. Maaf maaf nih fic-nya gaje, garing, abal, amateur, flat. So, if you dislike, I recommend to back, but honestly I still expect for you feedback hehe. Err, Happee Reading and RnR please :)

Xoxoxo

Harry Potter belongs to Joane K. Rowling

Plot is mine

xoxoxo

Misery Future chapter 1: Shitty Detention

Harry menguap bosan ketika membaca (sebenarnya hanya menatapnya saja) buku sejarah mengenai makhluk-makhluk gaib di perpustakaan selama hampir satu setengah jam. Kalau saja bukan karena mengejar nilai perbaikan sejarah yang disuruh Professor Binns, Harry tidak akan membiarkan kedua mata _emerald_-nya berair karena lelah membaca.

Ia menutup bukunya, kemudian menoleh ke samping kanannya yang tampak seorang anak lelaki berambut merah, pipi bintik-bintik, hidung panjang, sedang mendengkur di atas meja perpustakaan dengan tangan sebagai bantalnya. Sementara bukunya (judulnya sama dengan Harry) menganga jelek karena selama satu jam ini dibiarkan saja oleh si rambut merah itu. Harry menengus kesal melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Ron, bangun." Bisiknya pelan sambil mengguncangkan tubuh temannya yang tengah asik tertidur pulas, "Hei, bangun!" Harry meninggikan sedikit suaranya meski masih terdengar seperti berbisik, "Merlin! Ron—Ronald, bangun!"

"Hmm?" Hanya itu respon dari Ron, tetapi dia masih tertidur. Harry menyerah membangunkan Ron dan berniat meninggalkannya. Tetapi, wajah Harry langsung berubah merah ketika ia sadar hampir seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arahnya sekarang. Ya, suara terakhirnya tadi melanggar aturan perpustakaan—jangan berisik.

"Hello, selamat sore semua!" Sapa Harry kepalang malu kepada semua penghuni perpustakaan yang menatapnya tidak suka, lalu menarik jubah Ron paksa hingga Ron terjatuh dan membentur kursi.

"Sialan kau, Harry!" Gerutu Ron kesal karena tulang keringnya membentur kayu-kayu mahoni yang tadi diduduki Harry. Kini semua pasang mata menuju Harry dan Ron. "_I'll kill y_—"

"Potter, Weasley, sebaiknya kalian keluar. Tidak ingatkah Gryffindor ada kelas ramuan sore ini?" Kata anak kelas empat asal Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein, sarkastis

Wajah Harry yang tadinya merah karena malu, kini pucat mendadak setelah mendengar Goldstein tadi menyebutkan 'kelas ramuan'. Harry langsung melihat ke arah jam dinding raksasa yang berada di perpustakaan menunjukan angka empat nyaris ke lima. Harry langsung mencengkram jubah Ron—menyeretnya keluar perpustakaan.

"Harry, _get-off_! Memangnya aku anak anjing yang bisa digiring seenaknya olehmu?!" Teriak Ron kesal hingga suaranya menggema ketika mereka melewati Aula Besar. Harry kemudian berhenti berlari (yang juga membuat Ron berhenti berlari), menatap Ron gemas.

"Kita. Terlambat. Masuk. Kelas. Snape. _Ronald_!"

"Kenapa baru bilang?!"

"Jangan tolol, deh! Tadi kita—kau menghabiskan waktu di perpus dengan tidur pulas!"

"Dan kau tidak membangunkanku?!"

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu darita—"

"Permisi?" Suara itu, suara yang entah datang darimana, yang jelas membuat Harry semakin kesal karena memotong kalimatnya. Harry dan Ron menoleh ke sumber suara dan kedua mata mereka melihat lelaki sangat tampan yang jangkung dan ramping, berambut hitam, dan sepasang iris _onyx_-nya menatap Harry dan Ron tajam.

"Kau—err ... Riddle?" Tanya Ron sedikit segan dan lelaki tampan yang disebut Riddle tadi tersenyum sinis sebagai responnya.

"Dan kau Mr. Err ... Wes ... Wes—" Wajah tampan Riddle terlihat kusut karena berpikir keras mengingat nama Ron, sementara Ron terlihat gemas.

"Ron Weas—"

"Tunggu, jangan menjawab dulu." Kata Riddle tengil, menyeringai, "Err ... rambut merah, bintik-bintik, baju bek—sedikit kekecilan, pasti Wes ... err ... Weasel ... eh, Whiskey-oh, bukan, Wishliy—oh, Weasley! Ya, Ron Weasley. Adiknya Percy, Fred, George, 'kan?" Wajah Riddle semakin tengil yang membuat Ron rasanya ingin mencolok matanya dengan tongkatnya. Kemudian Riddle menoleh ke seseorang di samping Ron—Harry.

"Dan kau Mr. Po—"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Oh, _yeah_! _The Famous _Harry Potter itu, 'kan? Tapi, sayangnya, aku Tom Marvolo Riddle, seorang prefek yang tidak suka pilih kasih." Jelas Riddle sombong.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ron berang, siap menerkam Riddle. Meskipun nada bicara Ron ngajak ribut, Riddle tetap tersenyum.

"Maksudku, meski Harry terkenal karena pernah main film, tapi hukuman masih berlaku baginya,"

"Hukuman apa?" Kini giliran Harry yang terpancing emosi karena Riddle.

"Begini, bukan hanya Potter saja sih, tapi kau juga, Weasley,"

"Hey, omong kosong apa ini?!" Ron benar-benar ingin menjambak rambutnya sekarang, tapi Harry segera menahan Ron.

"Buat ribut di Aula Besar, 10 poin dari Gryffindor." Riddle tersenyum puas, wajah tampannya semakin terlihat menyebalkan ketika melihat wajah kedua juniornya merah karena marah.

"_Bloody he—"_

"Sudahlah, Ron, kita terlambat masuk kelas Snape!" Jerit Harry frustasi, menarik jubah Ron paksa, berlari berlawanan arah dengan Riddle. Tapi-!

"Tunggu, Potter!" Suara Riddle yang menggema, terpaksa membuatnya berhenti berlari ketika dia menyebutkan namanya. Harry dan Ron berbalik menatap Riddle yang kini terlihat (sok) bijaksana.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Harry yang berusaha keras agar nadanya tetap terdengar kalem.

"Rambutmu berantakan, 5 dari Gryffindor. Rapikan rambutmu, Dik!" Tom nyengir, lalu berjalan berlawanan arah tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi tolol Harry maupun Ron.

Mendengar suara desiran pasir, mereka berdua langsung melihat papan poin Gryffindor yang semakin berkurang. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa Riddle telah menghilangkan poin dari asrama mereka lagi.

"Sialan! Rambutku memang begini!" Harry menjerit geram hingga semua orang yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Harry dan Ron, memandang mereka jijik.

"Memang kampret tuh Si Riddle! Sudah, Harry, jangan pikirkan dia." Ron melenggang pergi duluan menuju ruang bawah tanah, sementara Harry mematung melihat jam raksasa. "Harry!" Teriak Ron agak jauh ketika melihat Harry masih diam, "Cepat, bodoh!"

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari jam raksasa kearah Ron. Wajahnya semakin terlihat pucat, "Kita telat 45 menit, Ronald!"

Xoxoxo

Keringat dingin bercampur keringat panas membasahi seragam bahkan jubah mereka ketika sampai di ambang pintu kelas ramuan. Harry dan Ron mengatur nafas mereka yang kacau sebelum memberanikan diri berbicara kepada Snape. Namun, sebelum nafas mereka normal kembali, tatapan Snape dan semua murid yang sedang serius meracik ramuan membuat mereka semakin sulit bernafas. Harry mencengkram jubah Ron untuk memberi kode, begitupun Ron.

"P-Prof-Pro-Professor, ma-maaf-k-kan k-kami," Ron uji nyali bicara kepada Professor yang paling ditakuti sekaligus dibencinya. Kalau saja kedua mata hitam Professor Snape bisa menusuk mereka, saat ini mereka sudah sekarat karena Snape menatapnya begitu tajam.

"Ulangi, Mr. Weasley?" Seperti biasa, nada bicara Professor Snape dingin dan datar.

Ron menarik nafas, lalu menghebuskannya perlahan, "M-ma-maaf-kan kami, Professor."

"Masuk." Titah Snape kepada Ron untuk masuk. Kemudian sesuai yang diperintahkan, kedua murid itu masuk dengan perasaan agak lega. Tapi, "Mr. Potter?"

"Ya, Sir?" Tanya Harry kembali gemetaran, berbalik kearah Snape.

"Tadi hanya Mr. Weasley yang kusuruh masuk. Kenapa kau juga ikut masuk?"

Rasanya saat ini juga Harry merasa terkena polio. Kakinya terasa lumpuh. Ingin sekali ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai ketika Snape berbicara begitu. Beberapa detik kemudian, sepasang telinganya mendengar suara ledakan tawa yang berasal dari ujung kelas. Suara tawa Draco Malfoy's g_ang_ plus anak-anak Slytherin.

"Terimakasih atas partisipasiya, Mr. Malfoy." Kalimat Snape sukses membuat kelas menjadi hening kembali. Snape kembali menatap Harry lekat. "Potter?"

"Maafkan saya, Sir. Ya, saya telat, saya pantas mendapat hukuman. Tapi, saya minta maaf, Sir. Izinkan saya masuk." Kata Harry cepat, nyaris terdengar tanpa jeda. Sementara Snape mengernyit.

"Semoga aku tidak salah dengar, Potter. Tadi kau bilang kau pantas mendapat hukuman, bukan begitu?"

Harry yang sedari tadi menatap lantai, langsung melihat wajah Snape yang menyeringai senang.

"I-iy-iya, t-tap—"

"25 dari Gryffindor. Potter, Weasley, detensi setelah kelasku selesai. Kalian tetap berdiri di sana."

Kelas kembali gaduh karena tawa kembali meledak dari anak-anak Slytherin apalagi suara Malfoy yang paling jelas terdengar. Tapi, kali ini Snape membiarkan anak-anak asramanya mentertawakan kedua murid yang paling malas ia ajar. Sementara Hermione Granger, sahabat Ron dan Harry, menatap mereka simpati sekaligus marah.

Lima-belas menit kemudian bel berdering.

Anak-anak mulai merapikan kuali-kuali mereka sebelum menyerahkan hasil ramuan kepada Snape. Tapi, hari ini Snape sedang berbaik hati pada kelasnya untuk tetap dibiarkan berantakan begitu saja di meja. Meski heran, murid-muridnya terlihat senang. Kemudian mereka berbaris untuk diberi nilai oleh Snape dan setelah semua murid diberi nilai, mereka diperbolehkan kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Tinggal Harry dan Ron yang tersisa di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka masih berdiri di pojokan kelas. Mereka tahu, ini suatu pertanda buruk.

"Sesuai janjiku, Potter, Weasley," Sindir Snape dengan hidung bengkoknya mengendus mereka, "detensi untuk kalian selama seminggu,"

"Seminggu, eh?!" Pekik Ron kaget tidak senang, tapi Snape malah menyeringai senang

"Hari ini bereskan ruangan ini sampai bersih dan rapi kembali—_tanpa_ sihir! Dan untuk besok, untuk Weasley, kau hanya perlu gosok trofi di ruang piala ditemani Mr. Filch dan kerjakan esai." Kata Snape, kemudian menoleh Harry. "... Dan kau, Potter, kau juga bisa membantu Mr. Filch. Dia sudah lama mencari orang untuk membereskan arsip-arsip lama—catatan pelanggaran yang pernah dilakukan murid-murid. Di tempat-tempat yang tintanya luntur atau kartunya rusak digerigiti tikus, aku ingin kau menyalin pelanggaran dan hukumannya di kartu yang baru dan setelah kau pastikan tersusun secara alfabetis, masukkan lagi ke dalam kotak-kotaknya. Sementara Prefek dari asramaku akan menemanimu besok. Oh, iya, esai juga."

Rupanya Snape begitu puas memberikan detensi yang membuat wajah Ron dan Harry melongo. Baginya, ekspresi tolol mereka adalah suatu hiburan yang bisa membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. Lalu Snape meninggalkan mereka berdua di kelasnya.

Setelah Snape enyah dari pandangan mereka, Ron membanting pintu hingga benda-benda yang ada di ruangan itu bergidik ngeri.

"Ugh, sialan! Hidung bengkok, rambut minyak! '_Hanya_' tapi esai juga! Itu namanya bukan hanyaaaa!" Ron ngamuk sambil melempar kuali yang dekat dengannya ke arah Harry.

"Kalau marah, jangan lampiaskan kepadaku!" Balas Harry sama kesalnya. Tadinya, Harry berniat melemparkan kembali kuali yang Ron lempar, tapi karena lelah dia lebih baik mengabaikannya dan mulai membersihkan satu persatu meja yang berantakan.

"Bayangkan jadi _aku_, Harry! Besok aku diawas oleh Filch!" Ron masih kesal. Dia mulai membersihkan meja seperti Harry.

"Memangnya kau saja yang menderita, huh? Aku juga! Diawas oleh prefek! Jangan sampai prefek macam Kakakmu, Percy, yang harus mengawasiku!" Gerutu Harry sambil mengerik meja yang terdapat noda membandel.

"Tidak mungkin Percy yang mengawasmu. Dia bilang dari asramanya, berarti prefek Slytherin."

"Siapa prefek Slytherin? Aku tidak begitu tahu siapa saja,"

"Mungkin Si Gemma Farley atau Flint?"

"Marcus Flint kapten Quidditch, dia bukan prefek!"

"Warrington? Zabini? Malfoy? Crabbe? Goyle? Montague?"

"Semua yang kau sebutkan itu pemain Quidditch, Ron! Lagian 'kan Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe dan Goyle semuran kita! Mana mungkin mereka prefek?"

"Tahun depan 'kan mereka bisa saja jadi prefek."

"Iya, aku harap bukan Malfoy," Kata Harry, "dan juga Dumbledore tolol kalau menjadikan makhluk macam Malfoy, Crabbe, dan Goyle prefek!"

Ron nyengir melihat wajah Harry yang merona merah setelah menyebut nama Malfoy. Entah ini kebetulan atau ada sesuatu yang lain. Tapi, kebetulan juga Ron sedang malas menggoda sahabatnya. Jadi, dia membiarkan Harry berkutat membersihkan kuali-kuali, sementara ia dengan santainya hanya membersihkan kembali meja yang sudah dibersihkan Harry.

"Hei, aku tahu siapa Prefek Slytherin!" Pekik Ron tiba-tiba menghentikan pekerjaannya. Tapi, Harry tidak begitu menghiraukan Ron, malah masih menggosok kuali-kuali yang sulit dibersihkan. "Tom Riddle!"

_Prang_!

Kuali yang digosok Harry tiba-tiba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Harry.

"Tom Riddle?"

"Iya, Harry, Tom Riddle yang ada Marvolo-nya—yang tadi!"

Harry melongo.

"Jadi, selama seminggu ini aku harus rela Riddle mengambil poin Gryffindor terus? Gila! Anak-anak Gryffindor pasti ngamuk padaku!" Harry menggerutu sebal, tapi Ron malah cekikikan.

"Ah, dia itu peduli padamu, Harry. Buktinya tadi dia bilang, _'Rambutmu berantakan, rapikan, Dik!'_ hahaha!" Ledek Ron meniru gaya bicara Riddle yang membuat pipi Harry memerah.

"_Shut the hell up,_ Ron!"

xoxoxo

Jam beker yang berdiri di atas dipan jarum pendeknya nyaris menunjuk ke angka sepuluh. Kini Harry sudah berada di atas ranjanganya dan mengatupkan kelopak matanya, mencoba tidur seperti halnya Ron yang sudah terlelap pulas di ranjangnya. Tapi matanya malah enggan tertidur, meski Harry sangat ingin tidur karena badannya terasa remuk sehabis membereskan ruangan ramuan yang berantakan bersama Ron tadi.

Kedua mata Harry terbuka lagi. Kini iris zamrud indahnya menatap langit kamar tanpa menggunakan kacamata bulatnya sambil berfantasi menghitung domba agar bisa cepat terlelap. Tetapi, entah bagaimana, Harry tiba-tiba mersa mual menatap langit kamarnya. Ya, domba-domba yang tadi dihitung Harry tiba-tiba berubah bentuk jadi prefek tampan sialan asal Slytherin. Tom Riddle.

"Haaaaahhh ..." Harry menghela nafas berat, ia menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari keningnya, "Akan seburuk apa besok detensiku ditemani lintah macam Riddle?!"

"Harry, kau belum tidur?" Harry langsung terlojak kaget begitu mendengar suara Neville. Ia berharap penuh Neville tidak mendengarnya mengucapkan nama 'Riddle'.

"Hei, Neville? Err ... aku mengidap insomnia," Jawab Harry bohong,

"Oh, aku kira kau mengigau tadi. Err ... _nite_, Harry!"

"Selamat malam, Neville!"

Harry mengikuti jejak Neville; menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, lalu memejamkan matanya. Sekarang Harry tidak mau lagi menghitung domba, takut-takut berubah menjadi wajah Riddle lagi. Dia malah menghitung jumlah anak-anak Aragog yang bertampang seram untuk mempercepat memasuki alam mimpinya.

xoxoxo

"_Harry? Bangun! Hei, _Harryyyyy!" Harry merasa mual karena Ron mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya agar bangun, tapi matanya masih enggan terbuka, "Detensi, Harry! Hari ini—"

Harry langsung melepas selimutnya dan membuka matanya ketika mendengar 'detensi'. Dia heran melihat Ron yang tampak sudah mengenakan jubah, duduk di pinggir ranjang Harry.

"Tumben sudah rapi?" Ejek Harry, kemudian matanya melihat jam beker, "Ah, sialan kau, Ron! Ini masih jam delapan! Detensi 'kan jam satu siang, lagian pagi ini aku kosong."

"Hei, ayolah, aku satu sekolah dengan Percy. Pasti dia bawel kalau aku tidak ada di Aula Besar tadi!" Gerutu Ron cemberut, "Kau mau dengar berita tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Berita baik dulu atau yang buruk?" Tanya Ron dengan wajah (sok) misterius yang malah membuat Harry ingin meninjunya.

"Err ... yang baik dulu, deh,"

"Hari ini Snape pergi dan itu artinya ..."

"Kita bebas detensi?"

"Yep. Dan berita buruknya—"

"Berita buruknya Ron bohong," Suara seorang gadis tiba-tiba terdengar dari ambang pintu kamar mereka. Harry dan Ron langsung melihat gadis berambut ngembang yang sedang melotot seram ke arah mereka, "Professor Snape memang pergi, tapi dia tidak bodoh tidak menyiksa kalian hari ini!"

Ron berang melihat Hermione tiba-tiba seenaknya masuk ke kamar mereka, "Kata siapa? Jangan sok tahu, deh!"

Hermione tidak mengindahkan Ron. Pandangannya beralih melihat Harry yang masih kumal di atas ranjangnya. "Dan kau, Harry, cepat mandi. Seseorang menunggumu di Aula."

"Eh, siapa?" Tanya Harry, malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Prefek Slytherin," Jawabnya jelas dan yakin sampai Harry melongo berharap ia salah dengar, "Kau juga, Ron, Filch sudah menunggumu di ruang piala,"

Hermione tersenyum puas ketika melihat ekspresi kaget mereka, kemudian Hermione menyadarkan mereka dengan melempar gulungan perkamen yang sukses mencium kepala Harry, "Itu dari Professor Binns, katanya kalian harus menggulang esainya!"

Xoxoxo

Kalau tanya Harry untuk memilih dimarahi Flich daripada detensi bersama Prefek Slyhterin, sudah tentu Harry akan memilih Filch. Tapi, sayangnya, detensi ini Snape yang memberikannya. Jadi, sangat tidak mungkin untuk nego.

Harry dan Ron harus berpisah karena Ron berjalan ke arah selatan, sementara ia menuju Aula. Sengaja Harry memperlambat jalannya karena enggan bertemu Riddle. Dan, sialnya, Harry sudah sampai di Aula dan melihat Riddle menunggunya.

"Hello, Potter!" Sapa Riddle ramah, tersenyum. Namun, Harry yakin nada ramah itu dibuat-buat. "Lama sekali, eh? Setahuku menara Gryffindor tidak begitu jauh dari Aula?"

"Aku tidak bisa ber-Apparate, _Riddle_. Jadi, wajarlah aku lama!" Balas Harry ketus. Sebisa mungkin Harry tidak melirik wajah tampan Riddle, tapi ekor matanya melihat bahwa Riddle menatapnya penuh minat membuat Harry risih. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu To—Riddle!"

"Tidak apa-apa, panggil saja aku 'Tom', Harry," Kata Riddle dengan senyum yang berhasil membuat Harry mual. "Pipimu merah. Ikut aku, kita mulai detensinya."

Harry menatap punggung Riddle semakin jauh darinya, sementara ia diam di tempat melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Harry, yang jelas sesuatu yang memuakan sehingga Harry bisa simpulkan otaknya kusut seperti benang.

"Harry!" Suara baritone Riddle dari kejauhan menyadarkan lamunan Harry. Dia segera berlari menuju Riddle. "Lelet! 5 dari Gryffindor!"

"Hey, ja—"

Terlambat.

Harry bisa lihat seringai menyebalkan dari Riddle karena papan angka untuk Gryffindor berkurang. Harry yang tadinya nyaris kagum oleh ketampanan dan senyum _gentle_ Riddle, sekarang rasanya ingin meninju hidungnya.

"Sialan!" Gerutu Harry berang yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Riddle. Harry berjalan cepat hingga mendahului Riddle yang masih nyengir puas.

"Tunggu aku, _sayang_!" Teriak Riddle sambil mengejar Harry. Dan entah mengapa Harry merasa pipinya tiba-tiba panas, seakan seluruh darah di tubuhnya mengumpul di pipinya.

Harry berhenti berjalan, menghadap Riddle (ikut berhenti berjalan) yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"To—Riddle, di mana arsip-arsipnya? Biar aku sendiri saja di sana. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan benar-benar mengerjakannya tanpa sihir!" Kata Harry defensif, menatap Riddle sinis.

"'_TOM_', sayang, " Riddle nyengir, balas tatapan Harry yang malah membuat pipi Harry semakin panas, "Maaf, tapi Professor Snape memberiku amanah untuk menemanimu."

Harry mendengus kesal, "Terserah!"

Karena kesal, dia melenggang pergi duluan dan meninggalkan Riddle lagi. Sementara itu Riddle dengan cepat mengejarnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, sayang. Lagian 'kan kau tidak tahu tempatnya di mana,"

Kali ini Harry benar-benar merasa pipinya kesemutan. Darah dari seluruh tubuhnya berkumpul di wajahnya sehingga pipi Harry terlihat sangat merah.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Menjijikan!" Gerutu Harry tiba-tiba.

Alis Riddle berkedut.

"Memanggilmu apa, eh?" Tanya Riddle tengil ketika mereka berjalan hampir sampai ke tempat arsip-arsip Filch.

"Ugh—jangan begitu coba, Riddle!"

"'TOM, sayang, '_TOM_'."

"Terserah!"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu penyimpanan arsip-arsip Filch. Riddle membuka kuncinya, mempersilahkan Harry masuk layakanya putri.

"Kau duluan, sayang,"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, jangan panggil aku begitu!" Kata Harry geram, menerobos masuk ke dalam. Lagi-lagi Riddle nyengir.

"Memanggilmu apa memangnya?"

Harry mendengus.

"Yah, yang tadi! Jangan pura-pura dungu, deh!"

"Apa?"

"Ugh—_sayang_! Oke?"

Riddle meneyeringai menang. Riddle mendekat ke arah Harry. Sepasang mata kelamnya menerobos iris zamrud Harry, yang membuat Harry mundur (karena jarak Riddle terlalu dekat, bahkan hidungnya nyaris beradu dengan hidung panjang Riddle).

"Oke, sayang! Harry sayang!"

Kini pipi Harry bukan main merahnya. Ia kesal sekaligus err... salah tingkah dipanggil 'sayang' oleh Riddle.

"Cukup, Rid—oke, Tom. Jangan buatku marah!"

"Oke, aku tidak akan membuatmu marah. Tapi, aku akan tetap membuat pipimu merah."

to be continued

* * *

footnote: Gimana? Gaje ya? Pointless? Oke, maaaaaaaaf maaf ceritanya begini, chap 1 nya belum sesuai sama judul atau summary. Maaf ya, soalanya kalau langsung, plot-nya ngebu udah gaje makin gaje nantinya hehe *slapped*. Well, I try to do my best. Makasih banget yang udah semept baca fic ini apalagi review hehehe

Reviews are greater than Albus Dumbledore (?)

Okay, well, err... would you like to review?


	2. 2: Something Odd in the Chamber Secret

Chapter 2: Something Odd in the Chamber of Secret

"Harry, antar aku ke tolet Moaning Myrtle, ya? Scabbers kabur ke sana lagi!"

"Tidak mau."

"_Come on, mate..."_

Harry mendengus jengah. Sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkan Ron, tetapi si laki-laki berambut membara itu malah menarik jubahnya dari belakang—menariknya paksa dan membawanya ke tempat yang di maksud.

Sungguh, Harry bingung mengapa sahabatnya ini khawatir sekali pada Scabbers. Padahal, peliharannya itu sering mesum—_nyaris_ menggigit barang berharganya atau bersembunyi di balik sempak. Tapi, lihat, Ron malah mencarinya. _Git._

"_Bloody _Scabbers! Kau di mana?" Ron berteriak sembari merangkak menjelajahi setiap closet untuk mencari tikus dekil yang—menurut Harry—wajahnya jelek sekali.

Sementara Harry bersandaran malas di ambang pintu toilet dengan tangan dilipat di depan dadanya. Hanya menyaksikan Ron galau yang kehilangan peliharaannya _tanpa_ membantunya sama sekali. Duh. Sudah dibilang ... Harry sedang malas, ingin segera tidur, dan _please _untuk tidak mengganggunya karena detensi bersama Prefek Slyterin yang sialan itu melelahkan mentalnya, _literally_.

Oh, omong-omong tentang detensi yang Snape—oh, Professor _Bloody_ Snape—berikan, sungguh sebuah _detensi._ Mengurutkan nama-nama bocah bengal yang pernah melanggar aturan di Hogwarts sihbukan masalah—oke, meski menulis dan mengurutkan ribuan nama yang pernah melanggar Hogwarts _tanpa_ sihir itu memang sinting_—_tapi, yang jadi masalahnya pengawas yang diutus si Hidung Bengkok itu.

Tom Marvolo Ri—

"Psst! Ron!" Harry setengah berbisik, jelas sekali di raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah. "Ayo pulang!"

Ron dengan tampang bodoh menatap Harry heran. "Aku _belum_ menemukan Scabbers, _mate._ Ada apa, sih?"

Rasanya Harry ingin menghantam kepalanya ke tembok sekarang juga karena memilki teman yang kurang peka itu merepotkan. Kedua mata _emerald-_nya melotot seram ke temannya yang, duh, idiot. "_You git_! Kita. Harus. Pergi. Dari. Sini!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ada Ridd—"

_Shoo_!

Merlin! Rasanya Harry ingin merapalkan _Avada Kedavra_ sekarang juga. Kalimatnya terpotong karena tiba-tiba hantu culun menyedihkan keluar secara _sontoloyo_ dari _closet_ membuat Harry nyaris berteriak kaget. Tapi, si hantu itu, Moaning Myrtle, malah nyengir tak berdosa. _Oh, iya, 'kan dia hantu. Buat apa _Avada Kedavra, _kalau begitu?_

"Hei, kalian bocah bengal! Datang kemari mau mengintipku, ya?" Kata Moaning Myrtle seduktif. Badan transparannya menyenggol bahu Harry, membuat pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu bergidik ngeri—jijik.

"_Najis!"_ Gerutu Harry dalam hati. Yakin, kalau Myrtle bisa mendengar isi hati Harry akan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tapi, yang keluar dari mulutnya malah—"Aku mohon jangan berisik, Myrtle."

Mata hijaunya mengintip seseorang yang berada beberapa meter di balik punggung transparan si hantu. Penasaran, Myrtle _kepo_—mengikuti arah pandang Harry.

Dengan senyum menyebalkan yang ingin sekali Harry hajar—kalau dia tidak transparan—Moaning Myrtle menggoda Harry. "Wow, dia tampan. Kausuka?"

_What the—!_

Pembuluh darah di wajah Harry membengkak seketika setelah mendengar pertanyaan iseng hantu sialanitu. Tidak perlu cermin—kalaupun ada Harry tidak akan menggunakannya—karena Harry yakin tanpa melihat cerminpun pipinya memerah mirip babi. Oh, iya, dan **ingat** memerah _bukan_ karena salah tingkah atau apa.

"Oh, _bloody hell_!" Ron menyeringai lebar, menahan tawa. "Siapa yang dia maksud?"

"_Shut your bloody mouth up,_ Ron!" Balas Harry keki.

Ron masih berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa karena melihat wajah Harry yang, wow, memerah. Dan saking kesalnya, Harry hanya menggerlingkan mata sebal, lalu pergi tanpa berkata apapun meninggalkan toilet perempuan.

"Hei, Harry! Tunggu akuuuu!" Ron berteriak mengejar si rambut super berantakan itu. "Kau sialan! Scabbers belum ketemu!"

"_Sorry to say,_ Scabbers hilang bukan urusanku."

"Merlin! Kau kenapa, sih?"

Harry berhenti berjalan, berbalik ke arah Ron. Tersenyum sarkastis, kemudian menjambak rambut merah sahabatnya. "Di sana ada si Riddle, _twit_!" Kata Harry pelan sembari curi pandang ke belakang Ron—takut kedengaran orang. "Kalau dia melihat kita, poin Gryffindor pasti dikurangi lagi."

"Ya ampun! Kau takut, eh?"

"Takut? Ha-ha. Jangan bercanda, Ron! Aku hanya tidak mau kalau besok saat detensi, dia menggodaku yang tidak-tidak lagi."

Alis merah Ron berkedut. "_Menggoda?_"

Ups!

Wajah Harry mendadak pucat. Dalam hatinya ia berteriak frustasi—_Harry begoooooooo_!—tapi, pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu berusaha keras untuk terlihat kalem.

"Err ... ma-maksudku, yah ... be-begitu. Oh, bukan menggoda seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

Ron semakin menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya. "O, ya?"

"_Shit!"_

Harry berbalik, kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama Gryffindor dan mengabaikan Ron yang tertawa di belakangnya. Dan Ron mengejar Harry meski kakinya terasa lemas karena geli. Ah, Ron sudah masa bodoh dengan Scabbers—_paling nanti Scabbers pulang sendiri, seperti biasa._ Karena menggoda Harry lebih menyenangkan daripada mencari tikus itu.

"Oh, ya, omong-omong mau apa si Riddle di toilet perempuan?"

* * *

Misery Future

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Tom Riddle Jr. x Harry Potter

Word count: 3k+

Warning: **OOC overload**, slash, mild-language, canon divergence, alternate age (khusus buat Tom), tyop(s)/misstype(s), slow build relationship, troll, alay, gaje, etc.

And I give my biggest thanks for Aurorafalter, Estrella Es-teller, Blukang Blarak, Kim Ri Ha, flawlesshand, AR Keynes, sherry dark jewel, Guest, potter15, Incredible Z, Loony, ms. M, Malachan12, Malachan Black, Kriwil, Hwaiting 93, Jim, Noe Hiruma, Jaringan Eror, shin is minoz, Shin234, lilywiwin17, fav/follows, and silent reader(s).

Dislike? ctrl + f4

Happy reading and meet your shitty day! ehehe

* * *

and ...

HAPPEE BIRTHDAE HARRY

* * *

_2 hours earlier_

Harry berkali-kali mengerling jam besar di dinding. Rasanya jam itu bergerak separo lebih lambat daripada jam yang biasa. Barangkali Riddle sudah menyihir agar jam itu berjalan ekstra lambat? Mana mungkin sih dia baru berada di sini selama setengah jam … satu jam ... satu jam setengah...

"Sampai mana?" Tanya Riddle tulus, tapi bagi Harry terdengar meledek.

"Kaupunya mata." Balas Harry sarkastis tanpa menoleh ke Prefek Slyterin tersebut—tetap berkutat dengan tinta dan perkamennya (menuliskan nama-nama).

Tanpa Harry tahu—karena matanya fokus menulis—Riddle menyeringai. Laki-laki bermata kelam itu menunduk, menjajarkan matanya dengan kepala Harry.

"Wow, anaknya menulis nama Bapaknya sendiri." Celetuk Riddle yang berhasil membuat darah mengepul di ubun-ubun Harry. Tapi, Harry tetap tidak mempedulikannya. "James Potter memang paling hebat. Seharusnya dia mendapat penghargaan 'Gryffindor Terbengal' atau maha-karyanya—menjahili setiap penghuni Hogwarts—dibuat tropi dan di—"

Untaian ejekan Riddle terhenti begitu Harry tiba-tiba mendongak. Mata _onyx_-nya berbentrokan dengan dua keping zamrud Harry. Pemuda Gryffindor itu yakin kalau Riddle bisa merasakan tatapannya begitu tajam, tapi ... ia kembali menunduk—menulis nama-nama.

"Mulut orang-orang banyak membual tentangmu dan Ayahmu." Riddle mulai lagi. Harry risih. Mengapa Riddle yang bersamanya saat ini sangaaaaaat keluar dari karakternya, sih? "Mereka bilang kalian mirip, tapi bagiku tidak sama sekali."

Harry mengembuskan napas. Berusaha keras untuk tidak mencolok mata si Prefek sialan ini dengan tongkatnya. Tidak menghiraukan Riddle, karena baginya perkamen dekil lebih menarik dari seorang Riddle yang sangat menyebalkan.

"... Ayahmu berantakan, sementara kau _manis._"

_CROOOT!_

Harry tersedak udara tiba-tiba. Bulu burung elang yang menjadi penanya mencoreng liar perkamen dekil yang telah Harry tulisi nama-nama dengan rapi. Dan dua _emerald_ Harry membelalak melihat tinta hitam yang tadi tenang di tempatnya, keluar berhamburan, berlarian brutal membasahi perkamen-perkamen lainnya.

Demi sempak Merlin, Harry benar-benar ingin meninju Riddle sampai hidungnya sebengkok Snape! Lihat, karena si brengsek itu berisik, membuat lima perkamen yang sudah ditulisi nama-nama—sekitar hampir lima ratusan nama—ternoda tinta hitam. Kalau begini 'kan mau-tidak-mau Harry harus mengulangnya lagi. _Bangsaaaat_!

"KAU!" Teriak Harry murka, mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat ke hidung Riddle. "_Mati _sanaaaaa!"

Dengan tampang setenang Fluffy yang mendengar suara harpa, Riddle menyingkirkan tongkat Harry yang seolah-olah memberi jari tengah padanya.

"Hei, kaulupa, _tidak_ boleh memakai sihir, lho." Kata Riddle kalem, tapi nadanya bikin Harry muak. "Ingat. De-ten-si. Snape bakal mencabik-cabikmu kalau kau ketahuan melanggar aturan."

"Peduli setan!" Harry kembali mengacungkan tongkatnya. "_Furnicul_—"

"_Immobulus!_" Gerakan Harry dibekukan oleh mantra yang keluar dari mulut Riddle. Dan Harry bisa lihat ujung bibir si Riddle itu mencuat ke atas—menyeringai. _Kurang ajar_!

Riddle, yang masih mengumbar senyuman luar biasa brengseknya, duduk manis tepat di seberang Harry yang kentara sekali sudah tidak tahan ingin menendang bokong laki-laki tampan berambut hitam itu.

"Eh, kutarik omonganku tadi, deh." _Lagi._ Riddle cari ribut lagi. "Kau memang mirip James Potter, _Harry_. Keras kepala; _nakal_." Dia tersenyum mirip setan, membuat Harry mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu ... kuambil 25 dari Gryffindor karena merapalkan—oh, sori, _nyaris _merapalkan mantra dan sudah berbuat tidak sopan pada senior. Hehe ..."

Mata kodok Harry melotot dahsyat mendengarnya. _25, katanya? Sampah_! "Dasar setan! Ular licin! Dementor!" Harry mengumpat kesal, nyaris meninju wajah tengik Riddle kalau dia tidak ingat detensi dari Snape. "Kusumpahi kau bisulan!"

"_You're welcome_, Potter." Balas Riddle, tengil.

"_Nitwit_!_"_

Di atas kepala Harry sudah mengepul asap pekat secara imajiner saking kesalnya. Ingin sekali rasanya siswa Gryffindor berambut amat berantakan ini meng-_expluso_ si Prefek Slyterin itu agar hancur berkeping-keping. Ah, tapi, lupakan tentang sihir. Snape memang sialan kalau memberikan hukuman.

Jadi, daripada meladeni Riddle, Harry lebih baik kembali duduk dan menulis. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Riddle hanyalah anak tujuh-belas tahun pengidap sakit jiwa. Meski amarah berkecamuk di benaknya karena harus mengulang lima perkamen. Duh.

.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Harry menangkap suara Riddle. Ketika kepalanya mendongak sedikit; ia melihat Riddle sedang iseng menerbangkan kertas-kertas yang ditumpuk di atas loker. Cih. Harry beranggapan kalau Riddle sedang cari perhatian. Jadi, yah, Harry hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Wow, aku beruntung jadi penyihir." Riddle bersuara _lagi._ "Meski Ayahku seorang Muggle bajingan, untungnya aku bukan Squib. Dan, oh, betapa senangnya bisa melakukan sihir ketika seseorang _dilarang_ memakainya."

Wow, sarkasme. Harry muak.

"_Licik_!_"_ Gerutu Harry dengan suara amat kecil sembari menulis.

"Aku _Slyterin_. Ingat?"

Oh, rupanya dia mendengarnya. _Shit._

Iris hijaunya kembali melihat jam dinding yang bertengger di dinding. Sampai kapan penyiksaannya ini selesai? Tidak nampak tanda-tanda kalau jarum pendek akan berhenti di angka tiga—seolah-olah jam itu mati, padahal hanya tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Tapi, kok...?

Saat itu juga Harry melakukan dosa karena _suudzon_ pada Riddle—menduga kalau dia benar-benar menyihir jam tersebut agar bergerak amat lambat.

Meski sudah jenuh setengah mati, Harry memaksakan tangan kanannya untuk menulis nama-nama lagi—demi mengakhiri detensi bersama si Prefek sialan itu. Kali ini ia lebih cepat. Masa bodoh dengan tulisannya yang mulai menggila—tidak rapi—, yang penting hari ini harus selesai sekitar seribu nama. _Pokoknya detensi sialan ini jangan sampai lebih dari seminggu..._

_Teng!_

Suara yang amat ditunggunya akhirnya berdenting dan membuat hatinya menjerit senang. Dia melirik jam menunjukkan angka tiga. Itu artinya, untuk hari ini, detensi Harry selesai.

"Tandai sampai mana," Kata Riddle, _sepertinya_ dia sudah kembali ke sifat asalnya. "besok dilanjut."

Harry dengan semangat—karena akhirnya dua jam siksaan bersama Riddle selesai juga—merapikan meja; menjejalkan daftar nama ke dalam kotak sedang di ambang pintu Riddle yang menunggunya diam-diam menyeringai mengerikan.

"Seringaianmu jelek!" Sindir Harry tiba-tiba dengan suara dingin.

Rupanya Harry sempat meliriknya. Riddle hanya tersenyum (sok) _gentle_ bermaksud sarkasme. Kemudian Harry keluar, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada Riddle yang sedang mengunci pintu gudang.

"Kau menarik perhatianku, Potter."

Kalimat _random_-nya berhasil membuat langkah Harry terhenti, kemudian berbalik dan mengernyit heran. _Orang sinting itu lagi._ Ah ..., Harry mengedikkan bahunya masa bodoh, lalu berlari mencari Ron.

* * *

_Current time_

"Ceritamu masih belum apa-apa dibanding denganku," Komentar Ron sombong setelah Harry selesai cerita tentang detensinya yang lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk.

Mereka berdua kini ada di perjalanan menuju menara Gryffindor setelah berkelana mencari Scabbers namun nihil malah bertemu dengan Seseorang-yang-Sangat-Harry-Hindari. Sepanjang perjalanan, Ron terus berceloteh bagaimana detensinya bersama Filch yang menurutnya lebih beruntung dari teman sekamarnya ini. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan lukisan Fat Lady, Ron masih punya tenaga untuk bercerita.

"Setelah itu ... kautahu, Harry—"

"_Pig snout._" Gumam Harry sembari enggan mendengar Ron, kemudian lukisan yang berada di hadapannya itu mengayun, mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"—Peeves membanjurnya dengan air dan menculik Mrs. Norris. Whoaaa, _bloody brilliant _Peev—"

"Ron! Harry!" Suara teriakan Hermione Granger—sahabat mereka yang lain—memotong kalimat Ron, membuat kedua laki-laki ini berhenti berjalan dan saling tatap tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Harry bingung, karena wajah gadis berambut cokelat ngembang itu terlihat panik, dadanya juga terlihat naik turun dengan cepat—tidak biasanya.

"Hei, kalian dari mana saja, sih?" Tanya Hermione (yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar umpatan daripada pertanyaan), "Tolong bantu aku. Ini _penting._"

Ron mengakat sebelah alisnya; heran—tumben manusia yang katanya _jenius_ luar biasa ini meminta tolong pada temannya yang dianggap merapalkan _wingardium leviosa_ pun tidak becus. "Serius pemilik kucing jelek ini meminta bantuan padaku?" Tanyanya, tengil.

Hermione menggerlingkan mata sebal. "Maaf saja, ya, pemilik tikus sialan ..., aku meminta tolong pada _Harry_!"

"_What the—_kau tadi berteriak memanggil namaku juga!" Ron mulai berang.

Sementara Harry yang kebetulan posisinya berada di tengah tidak tahan untuk memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut pusing kalau melihat Ron dan Hermione sudah bertengkar, dan, oh, bisa berabe untuk membuat mereka akur kembali.

"Sudah, dong ..." Harry mengeluh malas. "Masalah sepele saja sampai ribut, _blimey_!"

Ron dan Hermione sama-sama buang muka dan saling mengumpat dengan suara sangat pelan. Bukannya sok bijaksana atau apa (lebih jujurnya lagi, sebenarnya Harry masa bodoh kalau mereka bertengkar), demi Tuhan ia hanya ingin istirahat. Melihat mereka bertengkar itu sama saja membuang waktu. Harry menghempaskan napas berat sembari memutar bola mata, sebal. "Asal kalian tahu, tanganku seperti patah menulis seribu nama dalam dua jam. Jadi, aku ke kamar dulua—"

"_No way in hell_, Harry!" Sembur Hermione galak, langsung menarik jubahnya begitu Harry nyaris melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar. "Bantu aku dulu sebentar."

Harry menghela napas, "Ada Ron." Katanya enteng yang segera dibalas pelototan seram dari Hermione. Tapi, karena tatapannya mengerikan, Harry _terpaksa _mengalah. "Oke. Apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dan ini gawat sekali. Jadi, aku harus meminjam _time turner_ milik Dumbledor untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"_Time turner?" _Harry mengerutkan dahi, tidak tahu.

"Benda yang dulu kita pakai untuk menyelamatkan Buckbeak." Jawab si gadis bergigi renggang tersebut gemas.

Harry mengangguk (sok) paham. Ron menguap. Dan Hermione berusaha untuk tidak terpancing emosi melihat tingkah menyebalkan si rambut merah itu.

"Aku harus apa?" Tanya Harry malas. "'Kan kau tinggal minta Dumbledore. Beres. Apa lagi?"

Hermione memutar bola mata sebal, mendecih. "Masalahnya, benda itu ada di Tom Riddle!"

_Cough!_

Harry tersedak udara tiba-tiba begitu mendengar nama yang paling enggan ia dengar. Apa-apaan Hermione meminta pertolongannya untuk meminjam benda yang ada di si monster brengsek asal Slyterin itu. Lebih baik Harry mati dipatuki Hippogrif daripada harus berurusan dengan Riddle!

"Maaf saja, ya, kalau berhubungan dengan Prefek Slytherin yang _itu_, aku tidak bisa bantu." Kata Harry defensif, buru-buru melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar. Tapi—_sialan._ Tangan Hermione lebih cepat menarik jubahnya (lagi) hingga ia nyaris terjungkal. Bonusnya, iris cokelat yang tampak menawan itu terlihat jauh lebih mengerikan begitu bertemu dengan iris hijaunya. Harry menghela napas putus asa, "_Why always me_?"

"Jangan mencuri _line_-nya Neville, _Potty_!" Hermione sewot, masih mencengkram jubah Harry. "Demi Tuhan, kau tega sekali tidak mau membantuku." Lanjutnya, memasang wajah andalan setiap gadis—memelas sampai membuat laki-laki luluh.

Lagi-lagi anak tunggal dari Tuan Prongs ini tidak tahan untuk mengembuskan napas jengah. Bagaimana juga, Harry James Potter, sebagai laki-laki tidak boleh membuat seorang perempuan menangis—apalagi ini _Hermione_. Memalukan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi. Yah, intinya _man pride_ Harry kelewat besar. Dia hanya tidak mau kalau Lavender Brown menyebarkan gosip yang aneh-aneh—seperti, _apa yang telah __**kau**__**lakukan **__pada Granger, Potter? _(pertanyaan bermakna ambigu yang ada di otak level standard Lavender).

_Bloody hell, kenapa Hermione harus memasang ekspresi begitu, sih?_

"Bukannya tidak mau, tapi, yah ... kenapa harus _aku_?" Harry mengeluh, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Hermione pada jubahnya.

"Kaukenal dia. Yah, setidaknya akan lebih mudah meminjam."

"_Lucu_, Hermione. Aku _hanya_ menjalankan detensi dan itu berarti aku mengenalnya? _Bloody git_!"

Hermione hanya menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya dan mengedikkan bahu, "Oh, oke, kalau begitu ..., aku _tidak_ akan pernah membantu_mu_ mengerjakan PR **dan** _tidak_ akan menolongmu lagi di pelajaran Ramuan—pelajaraan _Snape_." Katanya dengan ekspresi songong_,_ kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar.

"_**FINE**_**,** Hermione! _**FINE**_**!**"

xoxoxo

Dengan ogah-ogahan _seeker_ hebat dari Gryffindor itu mencari keberadaan Prefek _kesayangan_ Snape ke asramanya, Slytherin. Dari awal harusnya Harry sudah sadar kalau mendekati asrama ular itu merupakan tindakan paling tolol. Buktinya, dia malah bertemu dengan tiga manusia dungu yang sering merengek. Si Malfoy dan antek-anteknya, Crabbe dan Goyle. Cih, kalau saja si Ferret manja itu _bukan_ anak kesayangan _dear _ yang tampan—_yuck—_Harry sudah melucuti celananya. Ah, lagipula berurusan dengan ketiga makhluk imbisil itu akan membuatnya terkena detensi lagi.

Jadi, kedua kaki Harry putar balik menjauhi asrama Slytherin; mengabaikan ejekan _manis_ yang dilontarkan oleh Malfoy cs. Duh, benar-benar, deh, Harry membenci Snape dan anak-anak Slytherin-nya yang semua wataknya di luar batas pemikiran Harry. (Yah, termasuk anak kesayangannya selain si Malfoy, yaitu ... Riddle. Eww.)

Oh, persetan juga dengan Ron Weasley. Kalau saja anak dari Pak Arthur itu tidak membuat seorang Hermione Granger keki, mungkin saat ini Harry akan ditemani dengannya. Yah, hitung-hitung bisa membalas ocehan sampah Malfoy dan dua kroninya, 'kan? Sementara Hermione malah menghilang dengan alasan masih ada kelas Rune. Sialan.

Setelah menjauhi asrama ular tersebut, otak Harry yang biasanya dipadati oleh latihan Quidditch—_oh, astaga, mengapa tadi tidak alasan latihan Quidditch saja, sih?_—sekarang terpaksa memikirkan di mana si Tom Riddle Junior berada. Merepotkan, serius.

_Terus berpikir ..._

_Terus berpikir ..._

_Terus berpi—_oh, kedua mata kodok Harry tiba-tiba membulat begitu ingat di mana terakhir kali ia melihat si Prefek Slytherin tersebut. Toilet perempuan yang sudah tidak terpakai di lantai dua.

Harry langsung bergegas ke toilet yang juga merupakan tempat bersemayamnya si hantu genit Moaning Myrtle. Diam-diam Harry menyeringai karena otaknya berpikir kalau Tom Riddle punya _fetish_ pada si hantu ganjen itu. Yah, mengapa si Riddle mengunjungi toilet perempuan yang tidak terpakai itu coba? Oh, dan lagi dia itu _laki-laki._

Pemuda Gryffindor itu sudah tidak sabar ingin sampai toilet dan memergoki Tom Riddle sedang ciuman dengan Moaning Myrtle. Yah, semoga saja dugaan liarnya benar karena dengan senang hati Harry akan meledeknya habis-habisan di detensi hari kedua besok. Tapi—

_BRAK_!

Begitu Harry membuka pintu, yang kedua iris zamrudnya lihat tidak ada siapa-siapa. Baik Riddle maupun Myrtle. Laki-laki berkacamata bulat itu mendengus kecewa. Ia berjalan gontai menyusuri seisi toilet dan—

"MERLIN! APA YA—bisa tidak untuk _tidak_ muncul di hadapanku tiba-tiba, Myrtle?"

Harry mengelus dada secara mental begitu Maoning Myrtle hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Harry yang memucat akibat ulahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari closet. Inginnya Harry mengabaikan hantu itu dan mencari Riddle—_siapa tahu dia masih di sini_, pikirnya—tapi Myrtle malah memblokir jalannya.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Harry berang.

Myrtle masih terkekeh, kemudian tersenyum seduktif dengan kebiasaan menggelikannya—senggol-senggol Harry, "Kau mencari si tampan itu, bukan?"

_Blush_!

Entah mengapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Myrtle membuat pipinya memanas. Duh, sialan. "Aku cuma mau meminjam _time turner _milik Dumbledor, kok." Jawab Harry buru-buru.

"Serius? Tidak penasaran apa yang dia lakukan _di sini_?"

Mata Harry langsung memicing begitu mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Myrtle. Tentu saja dia penasaran. Hanya saja ... yah, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengaku.

"_I. Don't. Give. a. Shit._ Mana dia?"

"Wah, wah, kalem Harr—"

Harry langsung membekam mulut Myrtle—dia lupa kalau Myrtle transparan—begitu melihat Riddle di hadapan wastafel. Ia mengernyit untuk memastikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Rid—tunggu. Harry mendengar sesuatu yang aneh keluar dari mulut Prefek yang tengah mengalungkan _time turner_ milik Dumbledor itu ... ngobrol sendiri? Oh, bukan. Dia mendesis. Sinting!

Kemudian Harry menyingkirkan tangannya dari Myrtle—sehabis mendekap tadi—lalu berjalan menghampiri Riddle. Namun, belum sempat bertegur sapa—atau, yah, setidaknya Riddle belum melihat Harry—siswa Slyterin itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam wastafel yang ternyata sebuah lubang besar.

"Oh, _twit_! Riddle, kembali kau!" Teriak Harry murka karena sedikit lagi benda yang dicarinya untuk Hermione itu berada di tangannya tapi malah dibawa oleh si Riddle.

Pemuda berambut hitam semrawutan itu mendengus (lagi) dan akhirnya duduk di lantai menunggu cucuk Marvolo itu kembali. Kalau saja ancaman Hermione tidak mengerikan—tidak akan membantunya lagi di pelajaran Snape—demi bulu dada Merlin, Harry tidak mau mengejar Riddle seperti ini. Cih.

"Hei, kau masuk saja ke dalam, Harry." Suara Moaning Myrtle membuat Harry mendongak, menatapnya skeptis. "Kau bisa _parseltongue_, 'kan?"

"Par—apa?"

"_Parseltongue,_ Harry. Bahasa ular. Duh."

Harry berpikir sejenak, tapi karena tidak menemukan jawaban akhirnya ia bertanya, "Kapan aku bisa berbahasa ular? Memangnya aku orang gila apa ngomong mirip ular begitu."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedungu ini, Harry. Saat melawan Malfoy, kemarin, eh. Walaupun aku hantu tapi aku tahu apa yang terjadi di Hogwarts. Kau jadi artis sehari karena terkenal kalau kau itu _parselmouth_. Oh, jangan-jangan kau dengan si tampan itu ... jodoh?!"

_Jodoh? _Ew! Harry mendecak kesal, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Jodoh pantatmu! Mana mungkin aku dan si brengsek itu berjodoh!? Jangan ngaco ah!" Katanya, yang malah membuat Myrtle terkikik sembari melayang-layang di udara.

"Wow, kau bisa saja bicara begitu sekarang, Harry." Balas Myrtle sedikit—sumpah—terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Harry. Apa maksudnya coba? "Mungkin beberapa tahun ke depan kau akan menelan omonganmu sendiri, hihihi ...,"

Kerutan di dahi Harry semakin kentara mendengar pernyataan absurd Myrtle barusan. "Sumpah, aku enggak ngerti sama sekali."

Myrtle yang melayang-layang ke seluruh penjuru toilet dan berakhir di closet, tersenyum—atau menyeringai?—seduktif. "Eh, kalau kau tidak percaya, masuk ke sana dan buktikan sendiri!" Kata si hantu itu sambil mmenunjuk lubang besar yang tadi Riddle lompat ke dalamnya.

Ekspresi Harry masih sama seperti sebelumnya—_clueless._ Tatatapannya seolah-olah bertanya: memangnya ada apa di dalam sana? Dan Myrtle dengan gilanya menerobos tubuh Harry, lalu menjawab, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu persis. Tapi, aku berani sumpah, aku rela dikejar-kejar Bloody Baron kalau aku bohong,"

"Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Harry gemas—tidak sabar.

"Aku melihat dia menyimpan sesuatu di dalam sana. Yah, semacam baskom berisi sesuatu berwarna keperakan." Lanjut Myrtle, matanya menghadap ke atas—mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Oh, asal kau tahu, isinya ternyata bukan ramuan atau semacamnya, tapi aku melihat _kau,_ Harry!"

Harry mendadak tersedak. "Sori?"

"Demi Merlin, kau mendengarku!" Myrtle sewot. Tetapi, entah mengapa wajah menyebalkan yang dari tadi sering cekikikan itu, sekarang terlihat agak murung—yah, sesuai julukannya, sih, _Moaning _Myrtle. "Tapi ..., ketika aku ingin mengintipmu lagi di dalam sana, ada monster sialan yang membuatku trauma berurusan dengannya."

Laki-laki berambut amat liar itu semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambut hitam berantakannya karena terlalu pusing. "Monster apa? Kalau yang kaumaksud itu si Riddle, _well_, dia memang monster tersialan sepanjang masa."

"Bukan, bukan ..., tapi semacam ular, mungkin? Karena dua kali aku pernah bertemu dengannya dan itu kesialan fatal."

"Eh?"

"Pertama, aku mati. Kedua, meskipun hantu, tubuhku beku karena tidak sengaja melihat matanya."

Oh. OH—jadi, si monster ini penyebab Myrtle mati? Omong kosong. sampah. Monster macam apa itu bisa membuat orang kehilangan nyawa bahkan hantu sekali pun dibuat tidak bergerak hanya dengan menatap matanya. Ah, tapi Harry tidak mungkin mengutarakan komentarnya pada Myrtle, takut-takut si hantu cengeng itu malah menangis dan menyerangnya. Yang jelas, yang Harry bisa simpulkan, Riddle memang orang sinting yang bersembunyi di ... apa namanya ini? _Chamber of Secret_?

"Konyol!" Cibir Harry, kemudian mengintip lubang yang tadi dimasuki Riddle. "Apa-apan maskudnya Riddle masuk ke dalam sana dan kaubilang tadi ada monster? Dia tolol atau bagaimana? Mau cari mati atau—"

"Shhh, Harry. Sudah kubilang, kalau kau tidak percaya, yaaa masuk saja ke sana." Sanggah Myrtle, memotong kalimat laki-laki penggila Quiddtich itu.

Harry yang merasa bosan—Ruddle tak kunjung datang—dan juga kesal—_hell,_ apa-apan maksud Myrtle ada Harry di dalam baskom?—akhirnya memutuskan untuk melompat ke dalam lubang sana. Ia ingat kata Myrtle kalau ia bisa bahasa ular. Yah, _kalau_ ada ular atau sebangsanya, siapa tahu Harry bisa mengajaknya akur, 'kan?

.

Rasanya seperti meluncur di luncuran gelap, licin, tak berujung. Dia bisa melihat pipa-pipa yang bercabang ke segala arah, tetapi tak satu pun yang sebesar pipa yang diluncurinya—yang tadi Harry kira lubang besar. Pipa itu berbelit dan berbelok, melandai curam ke bawah, dan Harry tahu dia sedang terjatuh ke bawah sekolah jauh lebih dalam dari ruang bawah tanah.

Harry tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Riddle punya kamar rahasia yang, duh, mengerikan seperti ini. Gelap, banyak bebatuan—malah ini lebih pantas disebut gua daripada kamar—dan, ow, banyak kerangka entah apa itu—sejenis tikus?—dan Harry lagi-lagi menyimpulkan kalau Riddle itu gila.

"_Lumos_!" gumam Harry kepada tongkatnya, dan tongkat itu menyala.

Dia berjalan, mencari Riddle—tetapi sebelum itu, Harry berusaha mencari baskom konyol yang disebut-sebut Myrtle yang _katanya _melihat dirinya di dalam sana dan _semoga_ ia tidak bertemu dengan monster yang juga disebut Myrtle.

Ketika berjalan menyusuri ruangan aneh ini dan berhasil melihat baskom tersebut dari kejauhan, mendadak kerongkongan Harry terasa sangat kering, dengan jantung yang berdegup amat kecang begitu kedua mata _emerald-_nya melihat laki-laki jangkung nan ramping dengan rambut hitam rapi. Tom. Marvolo. Riddle. _Sialaaaaan_!

Ujung bibir Riddle mencuat ke atas—menyeringai.

"Oh, Potter, ada perlu apa ke sini? Mau kukurangi _point_ Gryffindor lagi? Atau ... 'bermain' denganku, eh?"

_To be continued_

* * *

Once more ... HAPPEE BIRTHDAE HARRY and our queen J.K. ROWLING! wish you woke up with amnesia and forget about the stupid little things /heh salah/ yah semoga hp ada sekuel kedelapannya sih /ga mungkin/ atau wb ga cuma bullshit mau buat film fantastic beasts hehehe

A/N: Hello, semua. Sori kalau ini buat yang baca pasang tampang "wtf ewww". udah setahun lebih ya? Maaf lagi karena setahun ini saya kena block, serius. huhuhu, semoga masih ada yang inget dan btw meskipun lagi ga ada passion buat nulis tapi karena liburan kemarin baca Harry Potter and half-blood prince kok saya jadi keingetan penpik eww ini ya hahaha serius deh teen!tom itu adorable banget, jadi aja saya berfantasi liar bikin tom di sini. Well, soriiii banget kalau ooc ('kan saya udah kasih tau lho ya), dan chapter ini cenderung ngebosenin. oh, iya, alurnya kecepetan atau gimana? tapi saya udah usahain biar ga kecepetan, makanya chapter ini lumayan banyak, tapi kalo gaje atau apa, saya hapus dan perbaiki. Monggo ... kritik, saran, atau apa silakan kirim ke PM. Saya mah suka berteman kok.

Akhir kata, makasih banyaaaak yang udah baca sampai sini.

Have a wonderful day! :)

Review?

Yo, ketemu lagi kapan-kapan hehe /sectumsempra-ed/


End file.
